When the Cat met Mom
by Otaku Mom
Summary: This takes place about 8 years before the anime begins. Kyo wanders away from the dojo and Kazuma follows. At the park Kyo meets Kyoko and Tohru on Tohru's 8th birthday. The events that follow take an interesting twist. Please R & R.rnComplete!
1. Chapter 1 Happiness Begins

The Cat and Mom

Chapter 1  
  
Relaxing on the park bench, Kyoko watched as her daughter Tohru pretended to be flying through the air on her swing. It was a beautiful day in late spring. The sky was clear and blue and the sun was shining brightly. Each time Tohru swung forward she would give her mom a wave and each time Tohru waved, Kyoko grinned and returned the wave. Kyoko felt it was the perfect day to celebrate Tohru's eighth birthday and she did plan on celebrating it big time.  
  
Off to the side, a young red-haired boy stood. He appeared to be about Tohru's age and was standing alone. Wistfully he watched the young girl and her mother. The exchanged waves, the smiles both underlined something that was missing in his life. He wished his mother was still alive, but even if she was it wouldn't be the same. His mother loved him in her own way. She made sure he was fed and clothed. He understood this, but there was no real warmth, no feeling of accepting him fully for what and who he was. A hundred times a day she would touch him to make sure his bracelet was still in place. That was the only time she would really touch him. He supposed it wasn't her fault, it was because of the curse, but still.....  
  
The young girl glanced up and saw the red-haired boy as her swing glided back to earth once more. She saw his hungry gaze as he watched her mother and guessed that his mother was no longer alive.  
  
As Tohru approached the boy he looked as if he would bolt at any minute. Her smile and her friendly manner held him there.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tohru, Tohru Honda. Would you like to play with me?"  
  
The young boy hesitated looking down shyly as he kicked at the playground sand. At first he was silent and seemed unwilling to speak, but then with an awkward smile he replied.  
  
"Kyo, Kyo Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Honda."  
  
Kazuma Sohma wateched from the shadows as the small brown-haired girl approached Kyo. He had been watching Kyoko and her daughter for quite a while. He, Kyoko, and Katsuya had been an inseparable trio for many years. He was best man at their wedding and had been there for Kyoko to talk and cry with when Katsuya died. She was the sister he had never known. Curious, he continued his observation.  
  
Kyoko watched Tohru approach the lad with the fiery hair and smiled. She knew what was coming next.  
  
Kazuma held his breath and released in in relief when he realized the girl was only grabbing Kyo's hand. "Come on Kyo-kun, if you don't mind, will you help me build a sandcastle" Tohru encouraged.  
  
Kyo hesitated but didn't resist when Tohru grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the sand box.  
  
"Momma, come help us, it'll be fun!!!" Tohru called.  
  
Kyoko, with a happy laugh approached the two children. She gave Tohru a big hug and tousled Kyo's curls. With a "Let's do our best" she gracefully sat down and helped the children construct a huge sandcastle. Tohru's laughter and Kyo's smile were the only rewards she needed as the finishing touches were placed on the castle.  
  
Kyoko glanced around and saw an ice cream vendor, then saw Kazuma watching from the outer edge of the playground. "You two stay here and I'll go get us some ice cream cones. Is strawberry okay?" Two heads nodded and Kyoko left them as they raced to the swings.  
  
"Kazuma-kun" she greeted as she strolled to the ice cream vendor.  
  
"Kyoko-san" he greeted her back..  
  
"Walk with me while I get ice cream cones and tell me why you are here" she said with a smile.  
  
Kazuma sighed. He shouldhave realized she would spot him sooner or later. "Him" Kazuma said and nodded toward the red haired lad happily swinging with Tohru. "Kyo is something of an outcast within our clan and I've taken him under my wing. He wandered away from the dojo and I followed him."  
  
"That is so like you Kazuma-kun. He reminds you of your grandfather doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Kazuma had talked to Kyoko a lot. How much had she put together from the words he had spoken?  
  
Kyo saw Kazuma fall into step with the wonderful mom of the girl. He wondered if he would have to return to the dojo soon and lose his freedom. He had not realized that Kazuma had followed him. Why had he not stopped Kyo from playing with the girl?  
  
"Kyo-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I'll race you to the slide!" If his playtime was almost up, he was going to have as much fun as possible with what remained.  
  
Kyo easily outdistanced Tohru but waited for her so she could take the first trip down the slide. She grinned at him.  
  
"You're really fast Kyo!"  
  
"I'm not fast, you're just slow!" he said with a smile.  
  
Tohru smiled back and gave a joyful laugh. "That's true."  
  
Kyoko watched Kazuma for a moment then made her decision. "Kazuma-kun, may I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"What is it Kyoko-san?"  
  
"Would it be okay if Kyo spent the day with Tohru and me? Today is Tohru's eighth birthday and it would be so much fun if we could borrow Kyo as a friend for today. They are having such a wonderful time together. I'm sure he would enjoy our company." She ended with a laugh.  
  
Kazuma hesitated. What if Kyo's secret was discovered? Yet....  
  
"Kazuma-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. Kyo can spend the day with you. I'll meet him back here at 7:00 pm so we can return home together."  
  
"Wonderful, thank you very much Kazuma-kun."  
  
Kyoko ordered the ice cream cones but Kazuma insisted on paying. "See you later Kazuma-kun" Kyoko called as she waltzed away.  
  
"At 7:00, don't forget!"  
  
Kyoko waved nonchalantly. "You worry too much Kazuma-kun.  
  
The two children raced up to Kyoko as she approached with the cones.  
  
"Mom, who was that man?" Tohru queried.  
  
"Do I have to leave now?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Kyo, Kazuma-san had done me the favor of allowing you to visit with us until 7:00 tonight. You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Kyo said in wonder. Why was he being allowed this, what did master have planned?  
  
"Tohru, that was Kazuma Sohma, Kyo's guardian. He has allowed the three of us to stay together until 7:00 tonight."  
  
"Hooray! Kyo let's go swing some more!"  
  
"Hey watch it, you'll drop your ice cream cone."  
  
Kazuma faded into the shadows and watched until the three left the park.  
  
After a full morning at the park and stopping at a diner for sukiyaki and ramen, they ended up at Kyoko's and Tohru's apartment.  
  
"Tohru, run upstairs and change into some clean clothes"  
  
"Yes, momma." And Tohru hurried to obey.  
  
"Now Kyo" said Kyoko with a conspiratorial wink, "come help me in the kitchen. Today is Tohru's birthday and I want to surprise her when she comes down.."  
  
"Yes Ma'am Honda –san."  
  
Kyo put the tea kettle on as Kyoko pulled out brightly wrapped gifts, jelly buns, and a gaily decorated birthday cake. As soon as Kyo had carefully put the tea set on the table, Kyoko grabbed him by the hands and swung him around the kitchen. "This is going to be so much fun Kyo!" Suddenly Kyoko lost her balance and they ended up in a heap in the middle of the kitchen floor with Kyoko cushioning Kyo's fall. Suddenly there was a loud pop and Kyoko was holding an orange cat in her arms.  
  
Kyoko was a little surprised but not totally off guard. "Oh Kyo, I love you this way too, you are so adorable!" She had accidentally confirmed her suspicions about the mysterious Sohmas.  
  
"Oh Momma! A cat! He's so cute can I hold him?"  
  
"Certainly, but just for a minute then we have to put him back outside so he can go home. I'm sure his family is missing such an adorable kitty as this."  
  
While Tohru was occupied with the surprised cat, Kyoko put Kyo's clothes in the downstairs bath making sure he noticed.  
  
"Tohru sweetie, come into the kitchen and see what Momma has for you. Kyo will be out of the bathroom to join us soon."  
  
Tohru put the orange cat aside and ran into the kitchen. "Momma, I'm so happy! I love you!"  
  
Kyo raced to the bathroom just as there was a second big poof and he was himself again. He quickly put his clothes on and made us of the facilities. Should he leave now or should he go to the kitchen?  
  
Kyoko solved that problem. "Kyo-kun we're waiting for you so Tohru can open her gifts and enjoy her birthday party."  
  
Kyo joined the party. As he walked through the door Kyoko tousled his hair. "My own little orange top! I really would have liked for Tohru to have a brother like you."  
  
Kyo felt warm and loved. He felt accepted, as if he'd found a new mother, a new family that didn't shun him. For the first time in his life he was part of a close family circle.  
  
As Kyoko returned Kyo to Kazuma she whispered "It's our secret Kyo. Your master doesn't have to know unless you want."  
  
Kazuma held out his hand, "Let's go Kyo, it's getting late."  
  
"Bye Kyo, come play with me again," Tohru called.  
  
"Kazuma-kun, I hope you will bring him again" was Kyoko's parting reply.  
  
For two glorious weeks Kyo was in heaven. Each day he was allowed to spend time with Tohru and Kyoko. They would prepare their meals together and eat together. After the evening meal, Kyoko would tell both of them a story. If Tohru fell asleep early, a not unusual occurrence, then Kyoko would invariably give the young boy a big hug and contentedly hold the orange cat for a few minutes before allowing him to head home. Kazuma watched the young boy blossom and wished it could always be this way. And then one day it ended.


	2. Chapter 2 Happiness in Peril

Thank you to Nydia and Daine for reviewing my first chapter. I was really wondering how my little story would be received. Here is the second chapter, it's really short but I'm typing these on my lunch break and this seems to have been a good place to break.

Chapter 2

"Kureno" a dark silky voice called.  
  
"Yes, Akito-san?"  
  
"There is something odd going on with Kyo and Kazuma. Each day at the same time I see them leave and each day at the same time they return. I don't know what is going on and I don't enjoy this feeling. Find out what they are up to for me Kureno:  
  
"Yes Akito-san"  
  
Kureno waited for Kazuma and Kyo to leave, and then followed from a distance.  
  
Kazuma felt a chill at his spine and Kyo asked if something was wrong.  
  
"No, nothing" Kazuma checked all around and saw no one. Kureno had become very skilled at spying for Akito. He was very adept at staying invisible. As he followed, he observed Kazuma and Kyo meeting up with Tohru and Kyoko. After a few minutes chat, Kyo went with the two females and Kazuma turned aside to do some shopping. "Very interesting" Kureno whispered. He followed the three as he figured that would be the more interesting news to report to Akito.  
  
The two read heads and the small brown-haired girl spent some time in the park and then wandered through one of the ancient shrines. Why was she familiar, the woman with the red hair? He snapped his fingers, "I know...That's Kyoko who married Katsuya Honda, Kazuma's best friend, now dead. So Katsuya and Kyoko had a daughter..."  
  
The threesome ended up at a small apartment in the heart of the city. Kureno listened to the shouts of laughter coming through as supper was prepared and eaten. Then he heard Kyoko's soft murmur as she told the children a story.  
  
"Kyoko-san," a childish voice piped, "Tohru-chan fell asleep again." There was soft laughter as Kyoko put her daughter to bed. "Come here orange-top and let me give you a hug."  
  
"No Kyoko-san, you have to catch me first!"  
  
"Ready or not here I come" There was the sound of laughter and happy squealing and then POOF!  
  
Kureno caught his breath in astonishment. Kyoko knew about the curse! What would Akito do?  
  
"Kyon-Kyon, you're so cute! I just love your cat form, but I guess it is time to return you to Kazuma. Here's your clothes. 5...4...3...2...1" POOF!  
  
Kureno faded out of the hallway just as Kyo exited the apartment and headed out to rejoin Kazuma. The boy hurried to meet his guardian as it was a little later than usual but it had been so hard to leave Kyoko's warm embrace. He found himself a little envious that Tohru should have such a wonderful mother. Really though, he should be grateful because she was so willing to share her mom with him and he was.  
  
Kazuma watched indulgently as Kyo ran to him with a grin of pure happiness. Kureno figured that now he had seen enough to report to Akito.  
  
Akito hissed in anger. "How dare that stupid cat allow an outsider to know our secret? How dare he presume to be happy when we are all cursed and he is the most cursed of all?"  
  
"Kureno, this is what I will do," and Akito outlined his plan.


	3. Chapter 3 Happiness ends?

Chapter 3  
  
The next day everything went as usual until Kyo was met by Kyoko and Tohru. The unsuspecting trio set out to enjoy their day as they always did.  
  
"Kazuma" Kureno stepped from the shadows and called. "Let me walk with you into town as I need to pick up some items for Akito."  
  
Kazuma hesitated. How much did Kureno know and what had he reported to Akito?  
  
"Kazuma, Akito will not like it if you don't come with me."  
  
Kyoko was startled when a young man of about ten or eleven years of age caught up with them. She became very worried when she saw the fear in Kyo's eyes.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma."  
  
Kyoko thought about laughing. An eleven year old boy claiming to be head of the Sohma family was totally ludicrous, but then she saw the look in his eyes. He meant what he said. His eyes were a hard agate color, but somewhere behind that hardness was a deep and an even deeper fear. She could sense it, but she couldn't touch the core of his emotions. The outer veneer was just too thick. He was so embittered and at such a young age. It was sad, really, but also very frightening. He was planning something but she didn't know what. She did sense that it was probably not going to be pleasant.  
  
Tohru was totally unaware of the dark undercurrents. "Akito-senpai are you her to play too?" she asked innocently.  
  
"But of course I am Tohru-san" he replied with a charming smile. He walked along with them until they reached a deserted section of the park. Suddenly Akito grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled off the bracelet Kyo always wore. Kyo suddenly began to change into a frightening, monstrous shape. Tohru screamed and ran to her mother. "Momma where did Kyo go?" and then she fainted. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief as the little girl sank to the ground. At least Tohru didn't have to experience this. She was too young.  
  
Kyoko stood her ground as the change was completed. She was frightened and appalled but she wasn't going to give that bitter boy the pleasure of seeing her run. And, Kyo needed her, especially now.  
  
Akito watched the scene play out with a hard sadistic glint in his eye. He expected her to run, to scream, to do something, but she refused to give him the satisfaction.!  
  
Her heart was with the boy in the monstrous form. "Kyo" she said calmly, "don't run. Kyo, you are still the orange top I love, the cat I like to cuddle." She continued to speak softly and firmly, her voice mesmerizing Kyo. Gradually he calmed and returned to his little boy form. Akito was furious! A fierce burning flame of hatred bloomed in his chest. She would pay! She would pay for thwarting his plans! But, he would have the memories erased so no one could tie his revenge to him.  
  
He struck Kyoko hard and she fell to her knees. "You, you and that thing, and your daughter will come to Sohma house now! If you dare refuse, I will make sure something happens to Tohru, your dear daughter." Kyoko was frightened. Akito was more of a monster than Kyo would ever be. He was a monster in the guise of a beautiful young man. Kyo was a beautiful person with the guise of a hideous monster. Kyoko held both children closely. She had retrieved Kyo's bracelet and slipped it back on his wrist. She now held Kyo in cat form cradled in her arms and had Tohru's head was on her lap.  
  
"We will be there in 1 hour."  
  
Akito nodded and stalked off. 


	4. Chapter 4 Can Happiness be Forgotten a...

Greetings to all. It seems my 3rd chapter generated a bit of interest. I have gotten several nice reviews. Originally, this story was just going to be a one shot, but now I'm not so sure. At least one person wondered if I was going to do a sequel once this is done. I wasn't planning on it, but perhaps I can.

Nightfall - It would be interesting to continue this. I'm not sure where I would go with it at the moment.

Kaeru, I hope you find this last chapter as interesting as the others. I know it isn't a very long story but I really had no idea it would be read and received with such kindness.

Thank you all. Please enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 4  
  
"Hatori, you will erase that woman's and her daughter's memory, and his as well," he said pointing at Kyo. "I do not want them to remember anything that happened in the past two weeks. I want it done now!"  
  
"Yes, Akito-san," Hatori said coolly. "We certainly cannot have outsiders knowing of our family curse."  
  
Systematically he erased first Tohru's memories and then Kyo's memories. He turned to Kyoko and Akito left knowing the job would be done.  
  
"Hatori-san, I have something to say before you erase my memories. Kyo is a boy before he is the cat of the zodiac. He needs love as all boys do. Please be kind to him as I know our paths will never cross again. I have loved him as a son. I have accepted him but now his memory of this time is gone. When he wakes up he will remember nothing. However, Hatori, I also have to believe that Kyo will remember this time in his life again and that he will remember he was loved and accepted by people outside of the Sohma clan. I allowed you to erase Tohru's memories because it is best for her. She is too young to deal with the original form of the zodiac cat."  
  
Hatori's eyes widened. "How did you know..."  
  
"About the Zodiac curse?" Kyoko finished for him. Hatori nodded his head.  
  
"I have always been curious about the Sohmas, ever since Katsuya and I met Kazuma. He was always so secretive about his family, Kazuma was, and I was always the curious kind. I did some research. I had my suspicions and this innocent young boy confirmed them quite by accident."  
  
"One more thing, Hatori-san, "  
  
"Yes Kyoko-san, and what would that be?" Hatori knew he had already delayed for too long but he was curious.  
  
"Hatori-san, do not expect my memories to be erased permanently. I will not allow that. I may forget for six weeks or six months but in time it will return. I will send you a card when that happens. Now, do your best Hatori-san."  
  
Hatori erased Kyoko's memory with every confidence that it would be gone forever.  
  
Epilogue  
  
On September 1st Hatori received a card.  
  
Hatori-san,  
I hope you have been kind to Kyo and that he is still living with  
Kazuma-kun. Tohru is her usual cheerful self and remembers nothing.  
I could wish it otherwise, but it's for the best right now. I will  
tell her nothing. Someday, Hatori-san, Tohru is going to be very  
important to your family. And someday Hatori-san, Tohru and Kyo will  
both recover their memories.  
  
Remember me always, The Red Butterfly  
  
"I wonder what Akito would think of this if he knew." Hatori smiled as he burned the card in the fireplace.  
  
THE END...or is it?


End file.
